maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Antagonists
Of course, with all this MADness going on, there has to be bad guys to deal with. Here are the Antagonists from MAD sketches. Appearances in MAD Season 1 *Episode 1: Miles Quartich and Blue, iCarly Gang *Episode 2: Megatron, Count Poo Poo *Episode 3: Dalmatians #1-2011, Cruelia De Vil, Alex Karev *Episode 4: Captain Zero, Sue Sylvester, Principal Figgins *Episode 5: WALL-E-NATOR, Joker, Lex Luthor, Sinestro *Episode 6: Jack Sparrow, Captain Hook, The Riddler *Episode 7: Clifford, King George and the Redcoats *Episode 8: Kristen Stewart, Scarlett Johansson, Angelina Jolie, Evil Winnie the Pooh *Episode 9: Whiplash, Robot Iron Man, Mark *Episode 10: Kraken, The Gods, Lex Luthor *Episode 11: Jersey Shore Cast, Dr. Mickey Mouse *Episode 12: Tom Hanks, Nicolas Cage, Indiana Jones, General Diane Beckman, The Ring *Episode 13: Snow White, Snott Pilgrim, Dwarves (except Dopey), Dewey, The Pevensie Children *Episode 14: Pokemon Monsters, WWER Wrestlers and Hosts *Episode 15: Red Death, Yo Gabba Gabba (in real life), Lady Gaga, Lady Gaga's toys *Episode 16: The Straight A-Team, Ridley *Episode 17: Amnesia Buzz, Leonardo DiCaprio, Talking Top, Alan Harper *Episode 18: Dre Parker, Backpack, Dora, Will Smith *Episode 19: Cop, Teddy *Episode 20: Kobe Bryant, Grumpy Bear, Yogi Bear *Episode 21: Pooh Grit, The 3 Jeff Bridges, Christopher Robin's dad, Tigger Weintraub, Hannah Montana *Episode 22: Sean Parker, Mark Zuckerberg, Warner Bros. Crew, Lex Luthor *Episode 23: Newborn Vampires, Ice King, Red Skull, The Avengers *Episode 24: Big Robotic Monster, Bella Swan *Episode 25: American Idol People, Miss Piggy (5-second cartoon only), Magneto *Episode 26: Colleen Goodwin, Katy Putty Season 2 *Episode 27: Nigel, Marcel, Jewel, Harold (Shooting mode) *Episode 28: The 1980's, J. J. Abrams, Seth Green, Steven Spielberg, James Franco *Episode 29: Lord Shen, Angry Birds, Andrew W.K. *Episode 30: Willy Wonka, Khalar Zym *Episode 31: Dominic, CLU, Sam Flynn, Game Arena Host (he's funny in this sketch) *Episode 32: Jon Favreau, Old Man, The Ponys, The Opening Titles, Troll-Ra, The Internet Forces *Episode 33: Megatron, Decepticons, Fred Figglehorn, Fred Zombies *Episode 34: Hellfire Club, Mark Zuckerberg *Episode 35: Chef Gordon Ramsay (Halloween Town Version), Jack Skellington, Arthur Smith, Kent Wood, Werewolf Father (Ted) *Episode 36: Nostalgic Cameo Guy, Rev. Shaw Moore, Mrs. Potato Head & Savannah *Episode 37: Monkeys & Apes, Donald Chimp, King Kong *Episode 38: Goku (Super Saiyan mode), Funshine Bear *Episode 39: Black and White Spies, Wilbur Wilson, Danger D'Amo, Timekeeper, Catwoman *Episode 40: Red Skull, Lady Gaga, Demon *Episode 41: Bumble, Mrs. Claus *Episode 42: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Edward Cullen, Al Gore, Thief *Episode 43: WWE Wrestlers, Him, Mojo Jojo *Episode 44: Candace Flynn, Victor von Doom *Episode 45: Pinkie Pie, Unicorns, Mumm-Ra & Sons *Episode 46: Al Pacino's leopard, the Justice League *Episode 47: Bumblebee, Rumpelstiltskin, Brad Pitt, Brad Pitt's babies *Episode 48: Comic Strip Characters, Shredder *Episode 49: Boba Fett, Rabbids *Episode 50: Harry Potter and his Gang, David Blaine, Rancor *Episode 51: Kurt Hendricks, Ursula *Episode 52: Carly Shay, The Avengers Season 3 *Episode 53: Ewan McGregor, Owen Lars, Anakin Skywalker (Flashback only) *Episode 54: Matai Shang, Bruno Mars, Dejah Thoras, Martian Manhunter, Sonic the Hedgehog *Episode 55: Aliens, Rose DeWitt Bukater, The Wood, Dinosaurs *Episode 56: Mario Lopez, Queen Ravenna, Betty White, Queen Gertrade, MythBusters, Titans *Episode 57: Zombies, Jeffy (Mr. Keane) *Episode 58: The Avengers, War Machine, Pepper Potts, Lucy *Episode 59: Brock Lesnar, Frogs, Nightshade Toad, Aliens *Episode 60: President Snowpe, District Hogwarts, District Twilight, Detective Lieutenant Mike Rogo, Belle Rosen, Manny Rosen *Episode 61: Pokie, Bruce Banner/Hulk, Triple Threat Triad Benders *Episode 62: Bully, Psyduck *Episode 63: Mega Man, Donkey Kong, Pikachu, Sonic, Ganon, Wario, Bowser, Dr. Eggman, Inky, Binky, Pinky, Clyde, Hoof, Donkey, Lampwick *Episode 64: John Lasseter, Dee Dee *Episode 65: Police Guard, the Villians *Episode 66: Spider-Minaj, Dr. Curt Conners/The Lizard, Car Jacker, Piccolo, Swiper *Episode 67: Frankenweenie, Alec Baldwin *Episode 68: The Riddler, Boots (funny), Wario *Episode 69: Naomi Watts, The Backyardigans (not really Antagonistic, but weird), Giant Kitten Monster, Loki *Episode 70: Eric Byer, Turducken *Episode 71: Dr. Doom, Lucky, Amanda, Josh, Gingnaut, Jeff, Agent J *Episode 72: Mole Man, Claw, The Wizard, Anayalis, Santa's Elves *Episode 73: Hip Hop Hobbit Video, Garfield *Episode 74: Spiders, Godzilla, Store Clerk *Episode 75: The Destroy Baby, The Volturi, Frodo Baggins *Episode 76: Thing 2, Thing 1, Fish, The Cat in the Hat, Ranger Smith *Episode 77: Raoul Silver, Vince McMahon, Hulk Hogan *Episode 78: Cherry Trees, Luke Skywalker Season 4 *Episode 79: Mecha-Thatcher, Crash *Episode 80: Ash Ketchum, Bruce Wayne *Episode 81: Bilbo Baggins, Ernie, Bert *Episode 82: John Cena (until the end), Lex Luthor, Gargamel, Doomsday, Superman *Episode 83: The Smurfs, Finn *Episode 84: Cobra Forces, Dog Category:Villains Category:Characters